1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for lowering a water temperature of a sea surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
The water temperature in a water surface is one of factors exerting an influence on an environment. For example, there is a warm current, which is famous as EL Nino phenomenon, flowing toward the south along a coast of Peru, and there has become clear a correlation that, when the El Nino grows by high temperatures, a frequency in which typhoons generate in the West Pacific Ocean increases as well. Even setting aside the example of a global scale like this, a tendency that, if an evaporation from the seawater surface becomes active by the high temperatures, an atmospheric depression becomes liable to generate is a generally recognized matter. Further, in a case of a closed water surface whose scale is small, a water temperature rise becomes one of causes of a situation in which a blue tide and a red tide are liable to generate, and exerts a large influence on an ecology of marine organism.
JP-A-7-99862 (Japanese Patent No. 3282152) treats a water temperature control system of a marine deep layer water and surface layer water for a marine organism production, and there is constituted such that the cooled surface layer water, which is discharged from a heat exchanger and an evaporator of a heat pump, is used as the marine water for the marine organism production. That is, since the deep layer water having been taken and the surface layer water are fed to the heat exchanger to thereby perform a heat exchange by giving only a heat quantity that the surface layer water has to the deep water layer, it is possible to obtain individually the cooled surface layer water and the heated deep layer water, so that there is brought about an advantage that the surface layer water and the deep layer water, each of which has a set water temperature level, are obtained. However, in the method of this invention, since the heat pump, which possesses the heat exchanger and a condenser, and another equipment are necessary, an objet capable of being applied is limited, so that it is not easy to enlarge more than that.
JP-A-11-71735 relates to a method of preventing a seawater from being warmed, and has a purpose of lowering the temperature of the seawater by causing a low temperature water stagnating in a deep place of the seawater to ascend, thereby exerting a wave motion to a high temperature water in a sea surface side. In a case of this invention, there is adopted a constitution in which the air from a compressed air apparatus is injected upward from a deep place in the sea by using an injection nozzle to thereby push upward the low temperature water stagnating in the sea by a pressure of the air. However, in order to inject air bubbles from the deep place in the sea, there is required a pressure capable of injecting them while overcoming a pressure in that deep sea and, moreover in the deep sea since the bubble is compressed and ought to become small by a high pressure, there is a question as to whether or not it is possible to efficiently push upward the low temperature water.
JP-A-2004-49960 is aimed at removing an eutrophic substance by an aeration from a water bottom, and is common to the above invention in a point that the low temperature water is carried upward by the air bubbles. However, this invention is one generating a gentle induced flow together with an increase in dissolved oxygen concentration and, since it is not one suggesting the fact that the low temperature water is carried to the surface layer by the induced flow following upon the aeration from such a depth as exceeding 100 meters, a very shallow water region is made an object, and a necessary pressure is comparatively low.
Incidentally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,200 discloses a method of disintegrating a tropical cyclone which has already generated. In this invention, there is adopted means in which such a chemical that the cyclone causes a self-disintegration action is supplied to an eye of the tropical cyclone. By the fact that a water vapor combines with the chemical to thereby form large molecules and a wall of the eye spins out by a centrifugal force, a diameter of the eye enlarges, a wind velocity decreases, and a storm becomes minimum. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,213 relates to one which intends, by throwing a crosslinking polymer into a cloud, to cause a rain to be absorbed to the polymer, and one by which, as a result since it solidifies while becoming a gelatin-like substance, a strength weakens, and a rainfall ability of the cloud decreases.
Each of the former three treats a technique for lowering the water temperature of the sea surface and is based on a consideration that, if the evaporation from the sea surface is suppressed by a temperature drop of the sea surface and this suppression can be implemented in large scale, a generation of the atmospheric depression is suppressed or retarded, or it is possible to weaken the strength. In regard to this, since each of the latter two is aimed at weakening the strength of the cloud forming the cyclone, it is considered that, so long as an energy supplied from the sea surface does not weaken, the cyclone continues to exist, and in addition there is a problem of environment pollution by the throwing-in of the chemical.